


Vie minut katsomaan revontulia

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Talvinen söpöstely, Winter
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Charlie näyttää Harrylle jotain kaunista.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Vie minut katsomaan revontulia

**Author's Note:**

> Julkaistu ensimmäisen kerran Finin joulukalenterin 2020 aattoluukussa.  
> Teksti oikolukematon, virheet omiani.

* * *

Tuuli oli pureva ja kylmä Harryn hytistessä aivan liian ohuissa ulkovaatteissa pienen teltan ulkopuolella jossain nimettömän kylän kupeessa keskellä Lapiksi kutsutta valtavaa aluetta. Hän ei kuitenkaan huomannut säätilaa, sillä edessä levittyvä maisema salpasi hengen. Lumihuippuiset vuoret jatkuivat silmänkantamattomiin ja tähtitaivas avautui äärettömänä kaiken yläpuolella.  
  
”Valmis?” Charlien matala ääni kysyi Harryn takana ja sai hymyn nousemaan huulille.  
”Aina”, Harry nyökkäsi ja tarttui Charlien ojentamaan luutaan.  
”Lämmitysloitsu voisi olla paikallaan”, Charlie sanoi katsellessaan arvioivasti Harryn koko ajan voimistuvaa tärinää ja mumisi taian.  
  
Pehmeä lämpö ympäröi Harryn ja kiitollisena hän kumartui suikkaamaan suukon Charlien huulille.  
  
”Lennämme tuohon suuntaan noin puoli tuntia”, Charlie osoitti jonnekin vuorten suuntaan ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
  
He nousivat vuokraluutien selkään, potkaisivat vauhtia ja nousivat ilmaan. Charlie otti suunnan kohden pohjoista ja Harry seurasi tiiviisti kannoilla.  
  
Lämmitysloitsun ansiosta Harry tunsi olonsa lämpimäksi vaikka ympärillä viuhuikin pohjoisen jäätävä tuuli ja hengitys huurusi. Seuratessaan Charlieta Harry vilkuili kuitenkin kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Vaikka kello oli vasta hädin tuskin puoli kolme iltapäivällä, oli jo aivan pimeää ja vain tähdet valaisivat maisemaa. Ilman paksua lumipeitettä olisi ollut vielä pimeämpää, tai niin Charlie oli ainakin sanonut, kun he olivat saapuneet äsken perille.  
  
Pohjois-Norjan vuoret ja vuonot viuhuivat heidän allaan kun Charlie piti reipasta vauhtia yllä. Harryn maisemien ihailu sai pian jäädä ja hän keskittyi vain lentämiseen, pimeässä oli oltava tarkkana ettei menettänyt suuntaa tai Charlieta.  
  
Sitten, ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen, Charlie kaartoi viimein loivasti vasemmalle kohden jyrkkää vuorta. Vasta heidän saapuessa lähemmäs, Harry havaitsi siellä täällä valtavan vuoren rinteessä valonpilkahduksia, jotka osoittautuivat pieniksi mökeiksi. Näytti kun ne oli heitetty vuorenrinteeseen kuin suklaarakeet kakun päälle.  
  
”Perillä”, Charlie virnisti kun he laskeutuivat erään pikkuisen tönön pihaan.  
”Vihdoinkin”, Harry puuskahti ja värähti, lämmitysloitsu tuntui vetelevän viimeisiään.  
  
Vedettyään taikasauvansa esiin, Charlie heilautti ensin ulko-oven auki, leijutti heidän luutansa seinän vierelle ja taikoi heidän matkatavaransa taskustaan suurentaen ne eteisen lattialle. Harry astui sisään kodikkaasti sisustettuun mökkiin, takassa roihusi tuli ja lumottuja kynttilöitä leijui siellä täällä tuomassa valoa. Kun Harry tarkasteli sisustusta lähemmin, sohvapöydälle ilmestyi tyhjästä kaksi höyryävää kaakaomukia.  
  
”Tämä on upea”, Harry henkäisi ja kääntyi Charlien puoleen, joka oli jo riisunut päällysvaatteensa ja kiskoi nyt paksuja villasukkia jalkoihinsa.  
”Mukavaa, että pidät tästä”, Charlie tuli Harryn luo ja veti miehen syliinsä. ”Minä vien matka-arkut yläkertaan, tuo sinä nuo mukanasi”, Charlie nyökkäsi kohden kaakaokuppeja.  
  
Saatuaan itselleenkin lämpimät villasukat jalkoihinsa, Harry tarttui mukeihin ja seurasi Charlieta yläkertaan. Siellä oli vain yksi huone, jota hallitsi valtava parisänky sekä koko katon peittävä lasi-ikkuna.  
  
”Ooh”, Harry henkäisi nostaessaan katseensa tähtikirkkaaseen taivaaseen.  
”Tule tänne”, Charlie kutsui vuoteelta ja ojensi kätensä Harrylle.  
  
Edelleen taivasta ihastellen Harry laskeutui sängylle ojentaen toisen höyryävistä kupeista Charlielle. Hetken he vain puhaltelivat juomiinsa ja katselivat ulos ikkunasta. Näky oli vaikuttava ja sai Harryn mykistymään kunnioituksesta.  
  
Taivaankansi kaartui heidän yläpuolellaan tuhansien tähtien tuikkiessa. Harry löysi monta tuttua tähtikuviota ja antoi katseensa vaeltaa linnunradan tähtisumusta kirkkaaseen pohjantähteen. Sitten yllättäen taivas valaistui kun jotain vihreää välähti taivaalla.  
  
”Mikä se oli?” Harry kysyi tuijottaen taivaalle suu hieman raollaan.  
  
Ennen kuin Charlie ehti vastata, uusi loimu valaisi taivaan ja sitten vihreän sävyiset revontulet aaltoilivat taivaankannen poikki valaisten maiseman. Harry katseli lumoutuneena luonnon esittämää näytöstä niin että kaakao jäähtyi kuppiinsa. Hänen ajatuksensa vaelsivat jonnekin kauas ja Harry tunsi rauhan laskeutuvan sisällään.  
  
 _Vie minut katsomaan revontulia._  
  
Harry muisti kuinka oli kuiskannut pyynnön vasten Charlien huulia viime talvena. Silloin hän oli saanut vastauksesi vain tulisen suudelman eikä ollut koskaan uskonut toiveensa toteutuvan. Nyt hän kuitenkin tuijotti loimuavaa taivasta ja uppoutui haaveisiinsa ja unelmiinsa.  
  
Vasta pitkän ajan päästä Harry havahtui jälleen takaisin nykyhetkeen ja kääntyi hymyillen katsomaan Charlieta. Tämä ei kuitenkaan katsellut revontulia kuten Harry oli olettanut, vaan Charlien katse oli Harryssa ja miehen silmissä oli pohjatonta hellyyttä. Harry tunsi sydämensä pakahtuvan onnesta.  
  
”En uskonut että muistaisit vielä”, Harry sanoi hiljaa. ”En ajatellut, että näyttäisit minulle ihan oikeat revontulet”, Harry sanoi kumartuen painamaan hellän suudelman Charlien huulille.  
”Tiedän”, Charlien ääni oli pehmeä ja lämmin, ”mutta olet ansainnut kaiken tämän.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry kuiskasi ääni paksuna ja käpertyi Charlien kainaloon suunnaten katseensa uudelleen ylös taivaalla loistaviin upeisiin revontuliin.


End file.
